unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Donkey and Ponga
Levels * Advance Adventure (Pokémon Advance Generation opening theme #1) * Ai no Uta (Pikmin commercial theme song) * Ashita ga Aru sa * Ashita he no Tobira (Ainori opening theme) * Clarinet no Kowashichatta * Colors - Utada Hikaru * Desire - Jounetsu - Akina Nakamori * Donkey Konga (theme song) * Fly High - Ayumi Hamasaki * The Galaxy Express 999 (Ginga Tetsudou 999 theme song) * Hamutarou tottoko Uta (Tottoko Hamutarou opening theme) * Hungarian Dance No. 5 in G Minor - Johannes Brahms * Hyokkori Youtan Shima (theme song for the TV show of the same name) * Kaze no La La La (Detective Conan opening theme) * Kirby! (Kirby: Right Back at Ya! opening theme #2) * Koi no Dance Site - Morning Musume * La Bamba * Legend of Stafy * Love Somebody (Odoru Daisōsasen ending theme) * Mambo No. 5 * Mas Que Nada * Mata Aeru Hi Made (Doraemon (1979) ending theme #8) * MiniMoni Janken Pyon! - Minimoni * Momoiro Kataomoi - Aya Matsuura * Monkey Rap (Donkey Kong 64 theme song) * Mori no Kumasan * Okina Furui Tokei * Oklahoma Mixer * Shake - SMAP * Super Mario Theme (Super Mario Bros. theme song) * Turkish March - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart * We are the One - Bokura wa hitotsu (Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger ending theme) - Akira Kushida * All The Small Things - blink-182 * Bingo * Busy Child - The Crystal Method * Campfire Medley * Dancing in the Street - Martha and the Vandellas * Diddy's Ditties * DK Rap * Donkey Konga Theme * Hungarian Dance No. 5 in G Minor - Johannes Brahms * The Impression That I Get - The Mighty, Mighty Bosstones * I Think I Love You - Kaci * Kirby: Right Back at Ya! * The Legend of Zelda Theme * Like Wow - Leslie Carter * The Loco-Motion - Kylie Minogue * Louie Louie - The Kingsmen * Super Mario Theme * On the Road Again - Willie Nelson * Oye Como Va - Santana * Para Los Rumberos - Tito Puente * Pokémon Theme * Right Here, Right Now - Jesus Jones * Rock Lobster - The B-52's * Rock This Town - The Stray Cats * Shining Star - Earth, Wind And Fire * Sing, Sing, Sing (With A Swing) - Benny Goodman * Stupid Cupid - Patsy Cline * Turkish March * We Will Rock You - Queen * What I Like About You - The Romantics * Whip It - Devo * Wild Thing - The Troggs * You Can't Hurry Love - The Supremes * 99 Red Balloons - Nena ** All The Small Things - blink-182 ** Alright - Supergrass ** Back for Good - Take That ** Busy Child - The Crystal Method ** Canned Heat - Jamiroquai ** Cosmic Girl - Jamiroquai ** Dancing in the Street - Martha and the Vandellas ** DK Rap ** Donkey Konga Theme ** Donkey Kong Country Theme ** Don't Stop Me Now - Queen ** Hungarian Dance No. 5 in G Minor - Johannes Brahms ** The Impression That I Get - The Mighty Mighty Bosstones ** I Want You Back - Jackson 5 ** Lady Marmalade - Christina Aguilera, Lil' Kim, Mýa and P!nk ** The Legend of Zelda Theme ** The Loco-Motion - Kylie Minogue ** Louie Louie - The Kingsmen ** Mario Bros. Theme ** Oye Como Va - Santana ** Para Los Rumberos - Tito Puente ** Turkish March ** Rainbow Cruise ** Richard III - Supergrass ** September - Earth, Wind & Fire ** Sing, Sing, Sing (With A Swing) - Benny Goodman ** Super Smash Bros. Melee Opening ** Tubthumping - Chumbawamba ** Wild Thing - The Troggs ** You Can't Hurry Love - The Supremes Category:Games